Snowfall
by Chibi Tidus
Summary: Chris is distressed over not finding Claire and is sad, lonely, and depressed. A midnight visitor changes that...


Snowfall  
  
I looked out the window, my forehead pressed gently against the cool glass. Winter clouds has taken over the moon and stars, and dark shadows fell around me. My gaze was pointed to the ground, my face in a melancholy expression, and my heart feeling numb.  
  
Would I ever see him again? I asked myself, thoughts, images of him running through my mind. I see him everywhere, in everything I see. I feel his touch in everything I feel, and I can't stand it. Where did he go? What will ever become of him?  
  
Shivering from the cool glass, I leaned back, staring at the ceiling. Nothing will ever be the same without him. No matter what he did to me, to all of us, I won't be able to see the world the same without him by my side. I remembered all the things we did, both professionally and not. Under the privacy of the dark, we did things I would never think of doing with anyone else, things I could never do with anyone else.  
  
I shook my head, trying to forget him. All these thoughts, they were meaningless. He was dead, I saw him die with my own eyes. He's not coming back to me ever again. He would never hold me again in his arms and tell me things that open up my mind to whole new things. I loved him so badly, then to see him deceit, betray, and die. it was all too much.  
  
So many memories, so many trials, but I overcame them. He however, did not make it out of that mansion alive. Tears rolled down my face, slowly forming into a bead at my chin before dropping down onto my bare chest and evaporating, spreading into nothingness on the surface of the smooth, nicely muscled area. Yes, I was attractive, brown eyes, brown hair, great build, but I did not want anyone except for him. Doesn't everyone want what they know they cannot have?  
  
Light spilled into the room as the door opened. I did not bother to even turn around to see who had entered the room, it was probably Jill anyway, coming in to check on me. Ever since I left Raccoon City Claire has been missing, apparently looking for me. Now she's gone. If only she had waited just a little longer. everything might have been okay.  
  
Footsteps moved across the carpet that were definitely not Jill's. Before I could look up to see who it was, a hand laid itself across my chest, moving up and wiped away some of the tears. I followed the hand up the greatly muscled arm, and to a face that was hidden in shadow. The blond hair seemed to tease me, for I knew whom it looked like but who it could not possibly be.  
  
"Chris, my Chris." the voice said, and I knew it was him.  
  
"Wesker?" I asked in a hushed voice, full of shock. How was he here? How was he touching me? I watched Tyrant kill him. I saw him ripped open.  
  
Leaning down, he whispered in my ear, "Don't ask questions, it was a miracle, I know. Somehow I made it out of the mansion, and now I am here. With you."  
  
He wrapped one arm around me and lifted me from the chair. His eyes were hidden behind the sunglasses, but I knew soon enough they would be off. Just like the clothes he was wearing. Leading me to the bed, he kicked the door shut on the way there.  
  
My bare back felt good against the cool sheets as Wesker moved down and slowly removed my pants. As he was moving back up my body to get next to me, one hand slid along my inner leg, pulling up at the last moment, as if to tease me. He was always so good at that. Kissing me lightly on the forehead, he used one hand to remove his glasses while he started taking off his shirt with the other.  
  
Glasses hit the ground and scattered a little out of the way as my eyes closed, and a warm sensation fell over me, engulfing me. My lips met his in a long, rough kiss as my hands roamed up his back, reaching his neck and curling around it.  
  
He parted for a moment and moved his lips to my ear. "Remember." he whispered, "I will always love you, no matter what happens."  
  
For a moment I was confused. My eyes fluttered open and he moved back over me. I saw his eyes, glowing red in the dark, and I tried to scream. The words never came out of my mouth though, because he had seen was I saw, and made a move to silence me.  
  
I saw him for what he truly was. One hand over my mouth, he tugged my other arm and pinned it against the pillow beside me. Holding my arm down with his, he used his hand to handcuff me to the bed. Now he moved to my other side, and no matter how hard I struggled, I could do little against his brute strength.  
  
Sliding his body down mine, he stopped right above my waist. I opened my mouth to scream when he said, "I have already killed Jill, on my way up. No one will hear you scream anymore."  
  
Staring down at him in horror, I tried to move my legs, but they were completely immovable from his weight and muscle pressing down on me. "No. no." I begged, repeating the words over and over again as he started doing what he always did best.  
  
I woke up to silence. My body was exhausted, my mind was gone, I could not think about anything for the splitting pain. Everywhere my body ached, as if he had worked each muscle before leaving. I had passed out long before that happened though.  
  
Both my arms were still handcuffed to the bed, and now I was gagged. When I tried to move my feet, I found they were tied tightly to the bottom posts.  
  
What happened? What happened to the love we shared? I thought, tugging slightly at the bonds that kept me there.  
  
Out of one of the corners he comes, nude and smiling. Looking up and down his body, I smile too, and wait for him to reach the bed. No time like the present.  
  
In the glass behind him, I saw the first slakes of snow for the season start to fall. I thought of everything, Claire, Umbrella, Mr. Trent, and it all faded away as he got to me. 


End file.
